Modern vehicles normally include a plurality of airbags at multiple locations to enhance safety features of the vehicles. For instance, a curtain airbag may be employed and located at a side of vehicle interior along a longitudinal direction of a vehicle. The deployment of the curtain airbag in certain side impact incidents provides an incremental safety benefit by reducing the injury risk to the head and neck portions of occupants. The curtain airbag is normally fixed at a top side of vehicle interior via fixing means, which is required to provide robustness of connection as well as guide the curtain airbag during deployment.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,922 discloses a ramp bracket for a curtain airbag. An open space between a front and a rear is divided into two portions, that is, an upper chamber and a lower chamber by a partition. The front is provided with deployment lines which are cut at regular intervals to break during deployment of the airbag. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,258 discloses another ramp with a non-closed cross section.
The inventors of the present disclosure have recognized that manufacturing of ramp brackets and installation can be complicated, and there is a need for an integrated connector and ramp bracket which has simple structure and is easy in manufacturing and installation.